Rainfurs Story
by BrizaMarii
Summary: Rainfur was simply a rogue that joined Skyclan. Yet he already had a warrior name, perhaps there was more to Rainfurs story than anyone ever guessed before. Follow the brief life of Rainfur until his untimely death in the battle against the rats.
1. One Second

**Rainfurs Story**

_Its strange how in one second, your world can come crumbling down._

_In one second you can watch your home fall apart._

_In one second your brother can betray you, and then sacrifice themselves for you._

_In one second you can watch the one person who you thought had your back die._

_All in one second..._

* * *

><p>My blue eyes were wide like saucers. No tears dribbled down my cheeks, however the shock of what just happened seemed to swim around me like rain.<p>

I cringed slightly as a tuft of my fur was tugged out by brambles. But I had no time to stop and lick my would, I had to keep running. Or Sol would kill me too.

I let out a faint gasp of dismay as I realized my brother was dead. The full shock of it hit me again like another wave. He was dead...because of me.

Just a few short moons ago my life had been so naïve. Then Sol and Whisper came, both were strange toms. Brothers.

Sol came to Mudclan and wove the clan around his calico paw. He blinded us to his true plot. I just wish back then I had known my brother Jaysong had been plotting with him.

But why...why had my brother hated me enough to try and destroy our clan simply in the name of vengeance? The answer was what I hadn't done. Jaysong made it perfectly clear he was jealous of me. I had always been the clan favorite. And he was always my shadow.

But was that enough reason to betray his entire clan and plot with the murderous Sol?

Apparently for Jaysong it _was _enough of a reason. And he payed for his choice with his life. But why am I being punished? Why am I the one who had to flee Mudlcan in order to stay alive?

"I never did anything wrong!" I shouted to the wind. The eerie whistle of the trees was my only response back.

I instantly felt alone. I wanted to go home, to Mudclan. But what would be left of my home to return to? Sol could have destroyed everything by now...

Suddenly a rain drop landed square on my nose, startling me out of my self pity. I looked upward as gray, over cast skies became black with rumbling storm clouds. I groaned and ducked into an abandoned rabbit burrow to avoid the worst of the storm.

Then den reeked of rabbit droppings and had a musky moldy taint to it. The compact dirt walls made me feel claustrophobic. Like the whole den would cave in in another moment.

"So, Rainfur. It appears you have another chance." A voice beside me whispered. I wiped around and was terrified to find Jaysong standing beside me.

"Y...you!" I stammered. Jaysong snorted.

"I haven't risen from the dead, don't be alarmed. I'm a starclan warrior now. My eyes narrowed.

"They let you into starclan after you destroyed Mudclan?" I quiered. Jaysong eyed me carefully.

"Mudclan drove out Sol. They will get over my betrayal with time." Jaysong replied evenly. Hope filled my heart.

"Then I can return?" I smiled.

"No." Jaysong said flatly. Before I could protest Jaysong continued.

"As I said before, you have a second chance. You can start fresh. You can build a new life away from your past. Most cats can only dream of being able to start all over." Jaysong cooed. I spat at his blue paws, so similar to mine. But _his _were stained with the blood of his mistakes.

"I don't want a new life! I want my old life, which you stole from me!" I snarled. Anger prickled along my spine.

"Now now Rainfur, you know as well as I that I havn't stolen anything. This is all apart of your destiny. You'll see." Jaysong said softly and then vanished.

I never saw him again.


	2. Petal

My blue tail coiled around my paws like a snake as I sat beside a fallen log. The musky smells of the small forest surrounded me. If I closed my eyes I could almost call this place home. But it was not my home, I belonged in Mudclan. Despite what my brother Jaysong had told me.

I abruptly rose to my paws and let out a long yawn. I stretched out my stiff and aching muscles. Then I bounded into the trees in search of prey.

My mouth opened slightly and gathered scents all around me. My nose twitch as I caught a whiff of robin. My favorite. I immediately dropped into the hunters crouch and crept forward on delicate paws so I wouldn't alarm the oblivious bird.

Although I had fled Mudclan at least a moon ago, I hadn't lost my warrior abilities. But I _had_ turned my back on starclan. I diminished their existence like they diminished mine.

Suddenly, a twig snapped beneath my paws and the robin took to the air while letting out a startled alarm. probably scaring away all of the prey for the rest of the day.

"fox dung." I spat and sat down with a huff. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin as a cat behind me let out a mrrroooow of laughter.

"Its not funny." I snapped once I had composed myself. The cat snickered.

"Of course its funny." She replied snidely. I pointedly turned my back on the silly she cat and began walking hotly away. She padded after me, oblivious to my annoyance.

"You know, why do you bother hunting when you're so close to twoleg place?" The she cat queried. I sighed. There was no way she would understand the warrior code. The she cat continued rambling.

"I mean, twolegs leave out food all the time. It makes great pickings!" She smiled happily and licked her lips.

"Well then why don't you run along to your precious twolegs then?" I snapped. Her white face scowled at me.

"I was only trying to help." She snorted. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. She didn't get the message to scram, I picked up my pace a little and she let out a huff to keep up with me.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before." The she cat questioned.

"I keep to myself." I growled.

"That's not a name." The she cat countered.

"Rainfur. My name is Rainfur." I said with exasperation.

"I'm Petal." The she cat offered. I gave her a sideways glance. She had white fur with tints of beige around it. And her eyes were a striking green color. I quickly looked away.

"You know I've never heard of a name like yours. Its almost like you have two first names!" Petal laughed. I bristled at her remark.

"The name is a symbol of honor where I come from." I defended myself.

"Why did you leave then?" Petal asked. I didn't respond.

Suddenly, a booming twoleg voice shouted in the distance.

"That's my owner. I have to go back or he'll get angry. But I promise I'll visit you sometime!" Petal vowed and sped away.

"Yah well I hope you feel no obligation to keep that promise!" I called after her but she was gone. I shook my head slightly as if trying to shake out her jumble of words that seemed to follow me around.

"Thank god she finally left." I said to myself and turned back to return to my fallen log, which served as a temporary den. When I got back to my log a rat sat on top of it. It was fat and had beady black eyes. I didn't hesitate to make it my lunch.

_Interesting. I don't recall ever seeing any rats around this area. Perhaps a family moved in...oh well. More prey for me. _I thought absent mindly as I devoured the tender animal. I glanced around to make sure Petal hadn't followed me back to my den. That cat really knew how to push my buttons.

And so I was very, very surprised when I found myself looking forward to Petals eventual visit.


	3. The Orange Cat

I stared around the surrounding trees happily. A giant smile was carved on my face, I tried to act cool but I couldn't stop acting so happy. My tail thumped against the ground in nervous excitement. I glanced towards my paws were a freshly caught vole lay. Yep, it was still dead.

After a few more minutes of waiting I began to grow nervous. Petal was late. She said she would be here at sun high. It was almost sun fall now.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees.

"Petal?" I called out warily. There was no reply.

I carefully picked the vole up in my jaws and padded forward with my gift for Petal. However there was no sign of my green eyed friend.

"Petal?" I called out again, this time though a mouth full of prey.

Before I could react a white blur was hurtling towards me. Suddenly Petal had bowled me over. I stared up at her from the ground. A giant grin had spread across my face again.

"Got you!" Petal cheered.

"You got me worried." I countered.

"I know, sorry I'm late. My twoleg wouldn't let me out. I had to escape through a hole in the back wall." Petal explained.

"I don't like your twoleg. He hurts you." I growled. Petal stiffened.

"He doesn't mean it. He's just a silly twoleg." Petal retorted. My eyes scanned her for injury. Every rib in her pelt shown through.

"Has he stopped feeding you again?" I demanded. Petal refused to look me in the eye. I gently dropped the vole at her paws. She devoured it in famished gulps.

"Why won't you just stay with me in the woods?" I pressed. Petal sat back and began grooming her delicate fur.

"I can't leave. He would come after me." Petal said after some time.

"Then we will run away!" I snapped. Petal shook her head. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince her to come with me. She wanted to stay, for what reason, I had no idea. I turned away from her and stared deeper into the tree line.

"We've been friends for moons now. Why don't you trust me?" I said softly. Petal brushed against me.

"I _do _trust you. But I'm not willing to risk my twoleg coming after anyone because of me. If I leave he might just get another cat to abuse." Petal reasoned.

"Better another cat than you." I said sharply.

"Maybe if..." Petal trailed off quietly. I nodded for her to continue.

"Maybe I could leave with you if we found a way to stop my twoleg. Maybe if we found a place to belong to." Petal murmured. I heard a snicker behind us.

"Oscar." I spat at the brown kittypets paws. Oscar snorted.

"Do the fearsome rogues want _belong_ now?" Oscar sneered. I stood protectively in front of Petal and rose to my full size. Oscar flinched away. He was a coward.

"Leave us alone and run along back towards your twoelg nest." I growled. Oscar smoothly whisked away. But not before he warned me of something.

"Down by the gorge, the orange cat is gathering cats." Oscar muttered.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked hotly. Images of the strange orange cat danced across my mind. He first came to the forest nearly a moon ago. Most of the rogues stayed away from him. I especially chose to stay out of his way. He seemed like trouble. And for some reason he was talking to kittypets and loners. He was trying to get them to work together or something. Another rogue, Leaf, said she would go listen to him to find out what he wants around these parts.

"I just wanted to let you know. The orange cat is holding a meeting at the full moon. He says all will be revealed there." Oscar explained and then disappeared into the trees, his brown tail trailing behind him.

"I think you should go to the meeting." Petal suddenly sounded from behind me. I glanced at her.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"I don' know, it might be wise to find out about the orange cat. See if he's one of those 'join me or perish' types." Petal snorted. I shoved her affectionately.

"He's probably just a city cat trying to form another gang." I shrugged. One way or another it was no concern to me.

"Still." Petal murmured. "You should go see what he wants." Petal added. I agreed, if it would appease Petal I would do it.

_Well Orange cat, it looks as if you are going to receive an unexpected visitor. _I thought to myself and flexed my claws. It had been so long since I left Mudclan, but I still had some warrior ability left. And if the orange cat was a threat I could deal with him.

Little did I know what trouble the orange cat would bring. Little did I know the drama I would find myself mixed up in over the next few moons.


	4. Trapped

I twitched my nose with amusement at the orange cats words.

He was trying to start a clan here, just outside of the forest, in a gorge.

I stifled a laugh at his tales of an ancient clan called Skyclan who used to live here. He was trying to rebuild the fallen clan.

"If Skyclan died out what makes you think you have a chance of rebuilding them?" I muttered. I was really just agitated at any mention of a clan. I had tried to forget Mudclan with every fiber of my being, but my former home was always in the back corner of my mind.

And now this cat, this Firestar, wanted all the rogues and kittypets in twoleg place to join his fanatical Skyclan.

For moons I had waited for any starclan cat to come visit my dreams, and tell me where I belonged. But starclan abandoned me. So I turned my back on them. And no way was some orange cat going to convince me to get mixed back up in clan business.

In the middle of Firestars speech I stood up and snorted, several cats glanced at me.

"This is ridiculous." I mewed loudly and whisked away.

Hopefully Skyclan will never come to be in the gorge, because if there was another clan so close to me...I don't know what I'd do. Firestars words continued to ring in my ears through out the rest of the night though.

* * *

><p>My worst fears came true, Skyclan was beginning to come to life. Firestar had wrapped kittypets and Rogues a like around his orange paw. Those who joined his make believe clan were all fools, blind to the truth about clan life. Clans were traitors, they didn't have anyone's back.<p>

I learned that the hard way from my own clan after they turned on me and chased me away.

I learned that the hard way when my own brother tried to kill me.

"I don't know, clans don't sound _that _bad." Petal sniffed, interrupting my thoughts. I scowled at her.

"I just confided in you the biggest secret of my entire life. I told you about my clan life, and you say _it doesn't sound that bad?"_I growled with disbelief. Petal patiently waited for me to stop throwing a temper tantrum.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that clans have a lot to offer." Petal explained. I let out a huff.

"Clans only have a lot to offer if you can trust them. Which you can't." I snapped.

"Maybe Mudclan was untrustworthy, but Firestar's Skyclan sounds okay." Petal argued. I pointedly ignored her.

"Think about _us _Rainfur, my twoleg is getting more vicious than ever. Perhaps Skyclan is the answer to our problems." Petal said softly. I chose to ignore to sense in Petals words and instead I stalked off. I heard Petal call out my name but I never turned around.

* * *

><p>I marched through the forest, anger rolling of my pelt in waves. Eventually I calmed down and decided I had better turn back and apologize to Petal, but I was stopped by Firestar and a patrol of fake Skyclan warriors. They all looked like lost kittypets who were chasing a fanatical dream.<p>

"Hello, Rainfur." Firestar greeted me. I glanced at the kittypet warriors as if asking, who told him my name?

"Hello." I responded coolly.

"Have you given any thought to joining Skyclan?" He asked hopefully. I scowled at him.

"Yes, and I'm not joining." I said hotly. Firestars face fell.

"That's a shame, we could have really used you." He murmured. I bristled at the remark.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be used." I snapped and dashed away.

Over the next few weeks Petal began acting differently around me. She distanced herself and left her twoleg nest less and less. I was worried she stopped liking me after our argument about the clans. I made up my mind that I would visit Petal at her twoleg nest and make things right again.

When I reached Petals nest I yowled but she didn't come outside like she usually did. I circled the house and found her perched in a window sill. I ran up to it and spoke to her through the glass.

"Petal, we need to talk." I said firmly. Petal nodded but didn't speak.

"Petal, please come outside." I begged.

"I can't, I'm trapped." Petal said stiffly.

"What do you mean you're trapped?" I said with shock and fear. Petal stared at me with hapless green eyes.

"My twoleg blocked off the exits I used to escape from the nest. I'm trapped in here now." Petal said sadness.

"Why? Why would it do something like this?" I mewed angrily. I shook with fear. In response Petal stepped back, revealing her swollen belly.

"Rainfur, I'm expecting kits." She said softly. That was when I fainted.

I awoke to a pouring rain beating down on my drenched fur. Petal was staring at me through the window of her twoleg nest.

"Rainfur you have to help me escape." She pleaded. I nodded. Petals eyes burned into mine.

"Rainfur. You are going to need help." She growled. Of course I would need help, but I knew who Petal wanted me to get help from, the clans.


	5. Rats

I didn't want to get help from the clans, I thought I would be able to save Petal all by myself. And then the kits came. Petal had her...our, kits early. They were small and hungry. But Petal didn't have any milk to give them because her twoleg had stopped feeding her.

"Rainfur. Please." Petal murmured, she was staring at me through the window with her bright green eyes. I reluctantly nodded, I had to get help from Skyclan now. Otherwise Petal and the kits wouldn't make it.

I thought I was going to have to beg Firestar to help us after I, to put it adequately, shot his offer down like a flock of geese. However Firestar immediately offered his assistance in saving Petal with no strings attached. Skyclan seemed nothing like the Mudclan I left.

Together Firestar and his warriors raced beside me as I led them to the twoleg house holding Petal hostage. Firestar and his own mate, Sandstorm, began devising a plan to rescue Petal.

"4 or 5 warriors will cause a diversion, then someone can slip inside and retrieve the kits while Petal escapes." Firestar nodded along with his warriors at the plan. My paws kneaded the ground anxiously.

"Are we ready now?" I demanded. In response Firestar and his warriors set out on the rescue mission. I immediately followed after them.

The plan to rescue Petal and the kits was risky, it would require everything to go accordingly.

Several warriors would make noise outside of the twoleg nest and create a diversion. The twoleg would open the door to chase away the cats, the instant the door opened myself and Firestar would slip inside and get Petal and the kits.

I heard yowling and caterwauling. The diversion had begun, Firestar and I slipped quietly into place. In a few moments the twoleg flung his door open and began shouting obscenities at the cats. When the warriors didn't shut up he started to throw things. Firestar and I had plenty of time to get inside.

"Petal?" I called out.

"Rainfur!" I weak voice murmured from inside of a room. I shoved the door open and Petal gazed at me with wide green eyes. One kit hung from her jaw while the other stumbled about the room. I scooped it up and ushered Petal out of the room. Firestar took the kit from Petal because she was so weak she would have a hard time escaping on her own. I let Petal lean on my shoulder as we dashed out of the nest.

"The twoleg is just going to come after me." Petal wailed as we ran.

"No, he won't. The Skyclan warriors are going to make sure of that." I reassured her through a mouthful of kit fluff. Petal nodded mutely.

Firestar suddenly made a sharp turn and began leading us to the gorge, where Skyclan's camp lay. I was actually quite amazed at the lay out of the camp. There were spacious dens in gorge walls and an open area in the basin where a small river ran through.

"This way." Firestar mewed and lead us to what I presumed to be the medicine cat den. A black she cat began pulkling out assortments of herbs and feeding them to Petal. With each herb she gave a brief explanation.

"It's for milk." She mewed and pulled out another clump of roots.

"It's for strength." She added and gave Petal another plant. I quietly slipped out of the medicine cat den and left Petal and the kits to rest. Firestar materialized by my side.

"How can I repay you?" I asked softly. I owed the orange tom my life for what he had done. He had saved my mate and kits.

"Rainfur, you have no dept to pay to me or Skyclan. It is a part of the warrior code to help any queen or kit in need." Firestar explained.

"I know." I whispered so quietly even I myself barely hear. I sat with Firestar in silence for a few moments. "I want to join Skyclan." I added at last.

"Don't join the clan unless you are sure it's what you want." Firestar cautioned.

"I want to join." I said with a note of finality. Firestar smiled widley.

"Welcome." He purred and stood up to go make the announcement. I glanced towards the medicine cat den.

"I will do anything to protect you Petal." I murmured. "Anything."

* * *

><p>"No Sparrowpelt, you keep the weight on your front paws when stalking prey." Sandstorm instructed. The young warrior immediately adjusted his position.<p>

"Very good. Now, what do you scent?" Sandstorm demanded. Sparrowpelt opened his jaw partly and let forest smells waft in.

"Mouse!" He exclaimed. I snorted.

"The mouse is probably gone now with all the noise you are making." I laughed. Sparrowpelt eyed me resentfully.

"I'm just practicing!" He defended himself. Sandstorm cut in to avoid in argument.

"Why don't you show us _your _hunters crouch, Rainfur?" She snapped. I smiled inwardly, I had been born and raised in Mudclan. This would be easy.

I dropped down quickly and adjusted my paws and lowered myself to the ground.

"Tuck in your tail." Sandstorm ordered. "It's sticking straight out like a branch."

I flushed underneath my blue gray fur. How could I have forgotten something as simple as to tuck in my tail? My warrior skills definitely needed some polishing.

"Okay that's enough practice for today, lets head back to camp." Sandsotm mewed and the patrol began meandering back to camp. I fell into line in the back, embarrassment still clung to me like a burr. Suddenly a sharp and putrid scent hit my nose, making me cringe. I froze, Sandstorm noticed I had stopped walking and she halted the patrol.

"What is it Rainfur?" She sighed with exasperation.

"Sparrowpelt didn't smell mouse." I growled. Sparrowpelt bristled.

"Are you saying I can't scent prey?" He demanded.

"No, I'm saying you smelled a rat." I said solemnly. Everyone stood in silence. I had been a part of Skyclan for little more than a moon but already issues had formed. Firestar had been warned by starclan that the new clan had an enemy; rats.

Long ago, when the ancient Skyclan had lived in the gorge, rats had attacked them and driven them away. Now that Firestar was rebuilding Skyclan the rats had begun attacking. It was just small raids on their part, but everyone knew it meant war.

"Lets go." Sandstorm said sharply and the patrol quickly scurried back to camp. Snadstorm immediately went to speak with Firestar. I immediately went to visit Petalnose in the nursery. She had gotten her warrior name only a few days ago, Petalnose. I wondered how much longer we would get to keep our names before the rats invaded.


	6. The Tigers Stripes

"How are Mintkit and Sagekit?" I aksed as I settled down beside Petalnose.

"The kits are fine." She purred.

"I know, I'm just worried." I sighed.

"Is it about the rats?" Petalnose questioned. I nodded.

"It's inevitable, there will be a war with Skyclan against the rat colony. But will we win?" I said helplessly.

"I don't know if we'll win. But I do know you are a strong fighter, and you'll protect Skyclan with everything you've got." Petalnose comforted. I closed my eyes and allowed myself the rest next to my mate and kits.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!" Mintkit squealed and pranced around. Her brother Sagekit calmly followed after her as she raced towards me. Mintkit leapt on top of my back and I let myself me knocked down. Sagekit took the opportunity and sit on top of my head.<p>

"Oh no. You've got me!" I groaned and played dead. The kits shrieked and bounced off of me.

"Is he..._alive?"_ Sagekit whispered with terror, I peaked and his blue eyes were round. I suddenly jumped to my paws and sent the kits screaming in shock towards Petalnose. I stifled a mrrrooowww of laughter and walked towards my mate, our kits cowered behind her hind legs. Mintkit angrily stormed out from behind her mother and glared at me.

"That wasn't very nice!" She scolded, her voice went up an octive and sound more like a whine. I sat down next to her.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I apologized. Mintkits tail perked up and she began bounding around again. Sagekit wove around my paws.

"Can you tell us a story? Pleeeaaasssseeee." He begged. I concentrated really hard, pretending to be thinking long and hard about my response. Sagekit and Mintkit looked at me hopefully.

"I suppose I can tell you a little story." I mused. My kits cheered, Petalnose settled down beside me and quirked an eyebrow, as if asking _what story shall you entertain them with this time?_

I actually had no clue what story I was going to tell. My kits had squeezed so many legends and tales out of me I barely had any left. I let out a sigh as I remembered one story. My own brother, Jaysong had told it to me so long ago when I belonged to Mudclan, not Skyclan.

"I'm going to tell you about the tigers stripes." I began. When Jaysong had told me this story I hadn't even known what a Tiger was. I asked the camp elders and they said it was a great cat, giant, magnificent, powerful. It had roamed the Mudclan territory long before the clans came.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, my kits were staring at me with wide eyes reflecting excitement and anticipation. Petalnose simply smiled and made herself comfortable.

"Long long ago, Tigers were born orange. Their stripes came in much later in their lives. Once their was a young tiger cub named Arrow. Arrow couldn't wait to get his stripes so he could be known as a real tiger." I started into my story, trying to remember Jaysongs words exactly. By now I had gathered a captive audience in the clan, several warriors began to settle around me, amusement was livid in their gazes.

"Anyways, when Arrow was nearly an adult, he looked at his reflection in a river. He gasped. He still had no stripes. And what was a tiger without glorious black markings? Arrow walked around the jungle in a daze, pondering upon why he still had no stripes. Meanwhile the viper slithered along the jungle floor, revenge was on his mind. You see, the Viper's den had been crushed by two wrestling Tigers. When the Viper came upon Arrow who wasn't paying any attention, the Viper decided to get revenge." I fore told. Sagekit gaped in fear for Arrow.

"The Viper made his way directly in front of Arrow and struck, His fangs spat poison which hit Arrow's eyes. Arrow wailed and ran away in agony. He was forever blinded. But the worst part was that he would never know if he got his stripes or not.

One day, when Arrow was traveling the jungle, he stumbled upon another Tiger.

"Oh what magnificent Stripes you have!" The tiger admired. Arrow was ecstatic, he had his stripes! Arrow dashed away and boasted his stripes to whatever creature he passed. When he showed the peacock his stripes, the bird laughed.

"You don't have stripes, you have spots!" The peacock exclaimed and sauntered away while cackling with laughter. Arrow was ashamed and embarrassed. He walked through the jungle with his head held low.

"Why on earth does that tiger have swirls on its coat?" A monkey asked its friends.

"Swirls?" Arrow asked in confusion. The monkeys didn't respond and Arrow kept walking. Over the course of many moons all sorts of animals said he had all sorts of shapes decorating his pelt. But never stripes.

Arrow was sad, he would never know if he had stripes or not. He would never be a true tiger. Then it dawned on him.

It was not the stripes that defined the tiger, it was the tiger that defined the spots. And all the animals he had encountered along the way, were the ones who were truly blind." I finished. Cheers spread around the camp.

"That was lovely." Leafdapple murmured.

"Tell another! Tell another!" Mintkit begged. I sadly shook my head.

"I have to go battle train with Firestar now. I told you, I have to be prepared for the rat invasion." I mewed and nudged my kits back towards the nursery. Once they were safely tucked away I allowed myself to worry. The rat battle was coming closer, would I be able to protect my clan?


	7. Rainfurs Death

A cool gray fog had settled over the clan. It was an ominous mist that swirled around my legs with every paw step.

I paced the confining nursery walls. My tail was thick and bushy, my eyes distressed. Petalnose rested her tail comfortingly on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and relaxed, Petalnose whispered soothing things in my blue gray ear.

"Don't worry, the battle will go according to plan, you will return to us safely. A true Skyclan warrior." Petalnose said softly. I looked at her sharply.

"It isn't my safety which I fear for." I said shakily. "If we lose the battle against the rats, those vile creatures will come_here. _Our kits wouldn't have a chance of escape.

Suddenly, Mintkit had appeared in front of me, spitting furiously.

"I am a smart kit! I could escape!" She growled and dropped into an awkward attack crouch.

"Ah Mintkit, I should have known you would be eavesdropping." I laughed despite the tension in the air. Mintkits outburst awoke Sagekit. Now both kits eyes were trained on me. I knew before they opened their mouths what they would ask for.

"Tell us a story." They chorused. I glanced towards Firestar and the cluster of Skyclan warriors. The battle would be soon, Firestar was organizing patrols.

"I'll tell you one once I return." I promised.

"Now." Sagekit growled. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just a short tale." I agreed. I didn't bother sitting down, My story would be quick and then I would be racing into battle along side my clan mates. I pondered briefly on what story I would share with my kits. It had to be good, one they would remember. I finally decided on a story Firestar himself had shared with me after I agreed to join Skyclan. The story was about the group of four clans he came from. The clans of Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind. I was going to tell my kits the story of how the rain came to be.

"Have I ever told you about why there is rain?" I asked, but didn't wait for a reply before I continued.

"Long ago there was a large forest with a mighty river and great plains. Marshes and forests made perfect hunting grounds for cats. And in those marshes and bogs, was exactly were groups of cats lived. At the time there were 5 clans. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Skyclan." I began.

"But Skyclan is _here_, in the gorge!" Mintkit protested with a squeak. Petalnose shushed her and I continued.

"Well, you see, at that point in time Skyclan was over there. Anyways, the 5 clans lived in harmony, until twolegs began encroaching on Skyclans territory. Skyclan went to a gathering at the full moon and begged the other clans to help them. But the other clans refused. Skyclan wasn't about to give up without a fight though. The brave Skyclan warriors braced for a battle which they couldn't win. And starclan wouldn't just watch the entire clan get slaughtered. So they sent down a lightning bolt." I told, not missing a single detail of the story that Firestar had shared with me.

"The place were the clans gathered was in a grove of 5 trees. Starclan sent down a bolt to knock down Thunderclans tree, because that was the clan which had given the idea to just drive Skyclan away. But the bolt missed." I said dramatically.

"No." Sagekit whispered with worry. Petalnose shushed him so I could wrap up the story.

"Instead, the bolt hit Skyclans tree, the other clans thought it was a sign that Skyclan was to be exiled. So Skyclan was forced to leave. However the day following Skyclans banishment, an apprentice found Skyclans tree still burning into the next day. And it was a very dry day too. A gust of wind from the moors swept through the woods, and an ember from the burning tree landed in a thicket bush. Instantly the bush was in flames, and the flames spread quickly, engulfing everything in its path. The entire forest burned. Starclan was in despair, because of their mistake all of the clans would perish. Starclan saw no way of saving the remaining 4 clans, so the warriors of silverpelt wept. They cried for their mistake, they cried for the burning clans." I whispered said solemnly.

"And as their tears fell from the sky, they turned to rain and quenched the inferno. And when the rain hit the ground new life sprouted from the ash. And_that _is how rain came to be." I finished. My kits frowned at the story, it wasn't like my other stories which all had endings with morals. The story did have a good ending, but it seemed sad. Suddenly the skies above darkened, a steady misty rain befell on the gorge.

Suddenly Firestar, the cat who had created the new skyclan, was calling my name.

"Its time to go fight the battle with the rats." Firestar announced. I nodded and rose to my paws. I bravely walked over to Firestar along with many other Skyclan warriors. We all quickly dispersed into the fog to go fight for our home. I stopped though, and glanced over my shoulder at my kits and mate peering at me through the nursery entrance.

It was the last time I ever saw them. And it was the last they saw of me.


End file.
